An Ordinary Unordinary Day
by kasmo
Summary: Draco has a secret to tell Harry, but can Harry really handle it? Warnings: Light Slash and MPreg. PreHBP. Pairings: HD, RHr.
1. Trouble Abounds

Summary: Draco has a secret to tell Harry, but can Harry really handle it? One-shot. Warning: Slash and MPreg. Pre-HBP

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, etc. pertaining to the series Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1: Trouble Abounds

Harry was having a very ordinary day. After a day at the Ministry, he was ready for a nice relaxing dinner with his best friends, Ron and Hermione, and his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

Now, that last part may have been a big surprise, seeing as they had been enemies for so long, but it was true. Back in seventh year, Hermione had befriended the blond Slytherin since the war was over, and prejudices were being abolished, while InterHouse Unity flourished.

They were both Head Girl and Boy, respectively, and spent a lot of time planning together. Because of this, Ron and Harry had been roped in and the four of them formed a tentative friendship.

As time passed, and Ron and Hermione spent more quality time alone together, Draco and Harry were of course left to their own devices. They spent a lot of time flying and playing chess, or just lazing about and helping each other on homework.

With Draco's help, Harry's marks in Potions improved greatly. As their friendship grew, Harry could not help but start feeling weird around Draco, noticing the smallest things about him, like his bright silver eyes and easy laughter. He was so different from the snotty, arrogant boy that Harry had known before.

Seeing as Harry could not figure this dilemma out on his own, he of course enlisted Hermione's help. As usual, Hermione had all the answers for him. However, did he really like the answers? Did he want to be gay?

It took Harry a long while to accept this fact, but meanwhile his and Draco's friendship suffered. Draco, not seeing what was wrong with Harry also went to Hermione, since he was closest to her. With Hermione's help, Draco resolved to give Harry some space, as well as figure out his own feelings.

Lucky for them, Hermione, ever being the quickest one of them all, strove to help the two boys in their problem. After finally convincing Ron of the beauty of the matched pairing, they of course used an old cliché and locked the two of them up in the Astronomy Tower for them to work out their differences.

The oldest and most overused methods work best, as always. By the next morning, they had come out to the entire school, and thanked Hermione and Ron, bringing the four of them back to the easy friendship they held before the whole mess.

This brings us back to the present day, two years later, where Harry now works at the Ministry as an Auror; Draco and Hermione work as partners in the Department of Mysteries as Unspeakables; and Ron plays keeper for his favourite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons.

However, as soon as Harry apparated into their flat in London, he knew something was amiss. Draco was not home yet. They would be leaving in two hours for Hermione and Ron's house, and Draco needed a lot of time to get ready. So where was he? Harry looked around for a note, but found none.

Suddenly, the door to the flat clicked open and Draco stepped in, his face a mixture of happiness and anxiety. Harry quickly grew worried.

"What's wrong, Draco?" he asked. Why had Draco walked through the door, instead of apparating in, as he usually did?

Draco looked up at him, as if only noticing his presence.

"Harry," he exclaimed. "I didn't expect you back so soon."

"We have a dinner to go to Draco, or don't you remember?" Harry reminded gently. Draco was acting weird.

"Of course I do…I'll just go get ready now," Draco smiled nervously, inching towards their room.

"Wait, Draco," Harry interrupted, and Draco froze. "You seem a little out of it right now. Is something the matter?"

Draco turned back towards him and asked, "Do you really want to know, Harry?"

At Harry's nod, he took a deep breath, he said, "Okay, Harry, maybe you'd better sit down for this."

Harry acquiesced and sat down on the sofa, while Draco paced in front of him.

"Okay," he started. "I know we never really discussed the topic of a starting a family before, but I would like one anyways. I mean, I was raised to believe I had to carry on the Malfoy line and even if I don't believe in all that blood purity crap anymore, or why would I be with you, I would still like to have children and-

"Draco," Harry cut in. "You're rambling. Just what do you what to tell me?"

Draco stopped and looked at him, then sighed again and muttered, "To hell with it all."

He took another deep breath, and blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

He looked at Harry, who looked at him, who looked back and so on, neither saying a word.

Then, Harry fell back on the couch and laughed, and laughed and laughed, until tears started streaming down his face.

"You've got to be kidding, Draco," he breathed out, between bouts of laughter. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Hey, do you want me to get the abortion papers ready for you, so you don't mar your perfect figure?" he joked.

He was so busy laughing he did not notice Draco was not laughing with him. Instead, Draco looked stricken, staring at his laughing form, before disapparating at once, to who knows where.

When Harry finally calmed his laughter, wiping tears of laughter off his face, he looked around, but there was no one there.

"Draco?" he called out. "Draco? Where'd you go?"

Bewildered, Harry searched the rooms, but there was no one about.

"Come on, Draco. This joke isn't very funny anymore. Where are you?"

But no one answered. _What did I do now?_ Harry thought frustrated. _Maybe he had something to do. Yeah, that's probably it. Draco is always being called away on new projects the Unspeakables have._

Relieved with this thought, Harry continued getting ready for dinner, thinking he would see Draco again later.

Meanwhile, back with Draco, he had apparated straight to Hermione and Ron Weasley's house. Hermione was there cooking, while Ron was putting their child to sleep. She was taken aback at his presence, but quickly rushed straight to him, as he fell to the ground.

"Draco," she scolded, quietly. "You aren't supposed to be apparating when pregnant. It could be dangerous for the baby.

Hermione had been the one who thought that Draco was pregnant in the first place, noticing the same symptoms in him that she had when she had been pregnant. She had convinced him to go see a medi-Wizard to confirm it, and had been the one to encourage him to tell Harry, when he would not.

"He doesn't want it, Hermione," Draco choked, hugging her. "He doesn't want our baby!"

"WHAT?!" Hermione screamed, before quieting herself, tightening her hold on him. "That can't be right. Harry has always wanted a family of his own."

However, Draco just continued murmuring and shaking his head, as he and Hermione clutched each other on the ground.

Then, Ron, having heard the scream, appeared. "I just finished putting James to bed…is everything alright?"

There, he saw Draco on the floor, with Hermione comforting him, and his face morphed into one of concern.

"What's going on?" Ron asked confused. "You okay there, mate?"

However, Draco did not answer. He just continued embracing Hermione, who stared at him, sadly.

With Ron's help, they carried Draco to the guest bedroom, where he promptly fell into a restless sleep, having spent his tears for now.

Hermione kissed his forehead before walking back downstairs with Ron to explain the situation. Then, they would wait for Harry and his explanation. _And it had better be damn good,_ Hermione thought grimly.

A/N: Well, I'd like to know what you thought. A lot of fics have Harry in the wrong, where Draco waits years for him. Then, when Harry comes back for forgiveness, Draco immediately grants it. Is that Slytherin behaviour to you? Because it isn't to me. I'm trying to find one where Draco doesn't forgive Harry too easily, and write one as well. I hope it's okay so far.


	2. The Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, etc. pertaining to the series Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2: The Talk

When the time came, Harry apparated into their house where he saw Ron and Hermione sitting solemnly on the couch.

"Hi, Ron, Hermione," he said, but they did not return the greeting. Hermione sat there looking at him reproachfully, and even Ron did not seem too happy with him.

"Harry James Potter," Hermione stated, and Harry winced. She only used his full name when he was in trouble, and he didn't even know what was wrong. "Why don't you sit down, and we can have a nice talk."

Harry cautiously strode over and sat in the sofa in front of them. When he did, Hermione cast a silencing bubble around them, and he stared at the action, but refrained from asking questions, so they did not answer.

"So, Harry," Hermione started, "How was your day?"

Harry blinked confusedly, but answered anyways. "Nothing special."

At this, Hermione's lips thinned and Ron looked pitifully at him, as if his answer had clinched his death sentence.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yeah, unless you want to count Draco suddenly disappearing on me. I suppose he has another one of those unspeakable missions that the Unspeakables have to do."

He smiled weakly, but his joke fell on death ears. If anything, the atmosphere in the room seemed to drop a few degrees.

"Why would you think Draco suddenly disappeared on you to work on a new project, Harry?" Hermione enquired. "I'm here, aren't I, and I'm supposed to be his partner."

At this, Harry started. That was true. Then where was Draco?

When he posed the question, Hermione answered with a glint in her eye. "Do you really want to know, Harry?"

Was everyone going to ask him that question today? He nodded as he had when Draco had asked him.

"Well, it seems as if we had an unexpected visitor today. Did you know, Harry, that Draco suddenly apparated into our home without warning when it is extremely dangerous for him to do so, practically in tears, because of you…you-Argh"

Hermione's speech had gained volume as it went on, until she stopped when she could not think of how to go on.

"She means to call you a callous, uncaring git," Ron put in helpfully, and Hermione made a noise of agreement. "I wouldn't have done what you did to Draco, even if we had still been enemies."

Harry just sat there dumbly. _Draco, crying? What is going on?_

He got up. "Where's Draco now?" He made to move, but surprisingly, Ron stopped him. "We're not done talking yet, Harry. We have a crash course in Wizarding history to teach you."

They all sat back down, but Harry was confused.

"I still don't know how I could have committed such a heinous act to warrant all this commotion. Why was Draco crying? Why'd he come to you two?"

"Be patient and sit down while we explain it to you, you blockhead. I hope by the end our explanation, you'll understand the gravity of your words.

They settled down and this time, Ron spoke.

"Now, Harry, I just learnt of this an hour or so ago, myself, but being born in the Wizarding World, perhaps I understood it better than you did. What were you guys talking about before Draco left?"

_Huh? How did Ron know we had been talking before?_ Harry thought, but answered anyways.

"Draco was playing some sort of joke on me. He said he was pregnant! Can you believe that? I mean, men can't get pregnant, can they?"

At the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces, he knew he had just said something wrong. He felt a dark sense of foreboding settle in his gut.

"I'm sure you know by now, Harry that things in the Muggle world are somewhat different than in the Wizarding world. Magic has endowed upon us so many great things that we do not have to use sophisticated technology to compensate for. Most of all, we have different prejudices than the Muggle world, as I'm sure you noticed, so homosexuality and race is not a problem here. Instead, it was blood, which everyone is thankful has disappeared, along with the war and Voldemort."

"Magic has given both witches and wizards the ability to reproduce, regardless of who they love. It does not matter if you are female and love a female, or are male and love a male. Love is a magic all its own, as I'm sure you know yourself, and it transcends both age and gender. Being able to give birth, regardless of gender, helps those who want a family feel more secure in being who they really are, instead of pretending to be straight, even if they're not because it's expected."

Suddenly, Hermione's previous words floated back to him. _Draco suddenly apparated into our home without warning when it is extremely dangerous for him to do so…_

"Omigod, you said he apparated! Is he all right? What about the baby? Omigod, he's pregnant! Shit, I laughed at him! Damn, I can't believe all the things I said to him! He'll never forgive me."

Harry groaned. _He must hate me now. No wonder he ran away. Well, apparated, really. I can't believe he did that in his state. Well, actually, if that had happened to me, I definitely would not have stayed, either, to be further ridiculed._

"I've been such an idiot!" Harry yelled.

"That you have, mate, that you have" Ron agreed, and Hermione nodded. "But we love you anyways."

"But Draco and the baby seem okay. He's upstairs resting now. You hurt him a lot, Harry," Hermione added, softly.

"I know, and I'll do anything to make it up to him. He knows I love him."

"Yes, he does, and he loves you, but he also loves the baby, and he doesn't think you do."

Harry's stomach plummeted. "But I do. I've always wanted a family."

"Don't worry, mate, I'm sure Draco will understand once you explain it to him."

"No, I want to do something more. I'll show him how much I care for him and the baby. I have an idea I've been meaning to put into action for a while now. I think it's time."

That said, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down to plan Harry's reconciliation plan, hopefully quickly enough before either Draco or James, or both, awoke. They ate as they discussed, and Hermione brought food up to Draco's room in case he awoke and was hungry, especially with the baby, with a self-renewing heating charm.

A/N: Hi. Thank you to those who reviewed. Just to tell you, this fic isn't long since I'm not very good at writing anything for an extensive period of time.


	3. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, etc. pertaining to the series Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3: The Surprise

At the break of dawn, when Draco woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his and Harry's room. The second thing he noticed was that he was all alone. Suddenly, everything came flooding back. Harry's rejection of the baby, his apparating away to Ron and Hermione's home and finally falling asleep there.

Draco felt like crying again, but he was hungry as well. He had not eaten anything last night, and the baby needed sustenance. He noticed the food on the night table and dug in. _You can always count on Hermione. I'm glad I got over all that blood purity crap to see what a great person she is. I never would have been able to become friends with her and Ron, and gotten to know Harry-_

At this thought, he felt a sudden pang in his heart, but continued eating, even though he did not feel hungry anymore. _If Harry doesn't want the baby, fine. I can raise it on my own. I need to be strong for him or her, no matter what. I don't know how I can face Ron and Hermione everyday now, though, without seeing Harry as well._

After he was finished eating, he went to the bathroom to freshen up. An hour or so later, he emerged feeling much better. _It's amazing what a relaxing bath can do to soothe a person._

He left the room after vanishing his tray clean and banishing it back down to the kitchen to find Ron and Hermione. However, only Hermione was present, placing breakfast on the table. She turned when she heard him enter.

"Good morning, Draco," she smiled. "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel fine now. Thanks for the late dinner," Draco answered.

"Oh, it's nothing," Hermione said. "Ron already left for practice, but I don't have anything to do, so I thought I'd spend it with you and see how you were doing."

"You're the best, Hermione," Draco went and hugged her.

"Love you too, Draco," Hermione laughed, hugging him back.

When they pulled apart, Draco noticed Hermione had circles under her eyes. "Did you not sleep yesterday, or something? You look tired."

"Oh, that, it's nothing. James just wouldn't go back to sleep after he woke up. I stayed up watching him, is all."

Draco nodded. They sat down and Hermione ate breakfast, while Draco drank tea. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, before Hermione spoke.

"Harry came over for dinner last night, you know," she started conversationally.

Draco looked up. "And?" _Did he say anything about us? Wait,_ Draco berated himself silently. _You're not supposed to be thinking of him anymore, remember? It's just you and the baby now. That's all you need._

"He thinks you left to work on another of our Unspeakable projects."

"Even though you were with him and we're supposed to be partners?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but I didn't say anything since I wasn't sure if you wanted him to know where you were."

Draco nodded, but it felt as if Hermione was hiding something from him. He would just have to wait and see if he could find out what.

"So, tell me what happened when you went to see the medi-Wizard."

Talking about the baby, Draco broke out into a smile. "It's fine. The medi-Wizard said the baby is very healthy. I probably should start showing in a couple months."

"That's great. I think we should probably check you over again, in case though, since you did apparate last night."

"You're right. That was stupid. I shouldn't have done that, but…"

"Don't worry, Draco. No one is blaming you. I'm sure everything that has happened so far has been a big shock to everybody. How about I get James ready, we'll go see the medi-Wizard, make sure you're okay, and then plan from there?"

"Sounds great."

After they left, Harry and Ron stepped out of the shadows, having been listening to their conversation.

_Draco looks fine, almost like nothing is wrong. Did I really have so little impact on him?_ Harry's thoughts must have showed on his face, because Ron suddenly said,

"Don't worry, Harry. You know Draco was never one to show too much emotion. You should have seen him last night. He was a wreck because of you."

Harry felt even worse now. "That's not very encouraging, Ron. I never meant to hurt Draco in the first place, and I don't know what I hate more: that he seems to be getting over this so quickly, even if it's really all a misunderstanding, or that I hurt him at all, however unintentionally."

"It'll all work out, mate. Remember the plan. You didn't spend years hating each other, progress to becoming friends and lovers, to break everything up now, right?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, but I don't know what we would have done without you and Hermione to help us along the way."

"You would probably still be dancing around each other, no doubt. Hermione and I did. Nevertheless, we can reminisce later. Right now, we've got a surprise to spring."

Hours later, James, Hermione and Draco were having lunch in Diagon Alley, having left St. Mungo's with a bill of clean health.

"So," Draco began, "I've been wondering about getting a new apartment, since I can't intrude upon you and Ron forever."

Hermione choked. "What? You're moving?!"

"Well, of course," Draco stared at her confusedly. "I have to think of a new place for me and the baby, right?"

"What about Harry?"

"What _about_ Harry?"

"Aren't you going to talk to him about this?"

"What's there to talk about? He doesn't want the baby; I do. Result? I move out and take the baby with me, while he lives his glamorous bachelor life, like he wanted."

Hermione thought fast. "But you don't know that. I told you. Harry has always wanted a family. I'm sure he'd want the baby."

"Then why did he just laugh? He didn't care at all. You don't know the things he said to me."

_I can't give too much away. Harry has to be the one to explain his own actions to Draco._ "This is why you have to talk to him. You know Harry. You love each other. He would never hurt you deliberately. I'm sure you two can work through this and salvage your relationship. You can't give up on it now."

Draco sighed. "I guess you're right. But there's no way I'm giving up the baby."

"Of course not, Draco. If he asks you to do that, I'll curse him myself, and I'm sure Ron will too."

They grinned at each other and continued eating, the discussion over. _Phew,_ Hermione thought. _That was close. I just hope Ron and Harry have everything ready when we return._

Back at Ron and Hermione's house, Hermione went upstairs to put James back in bed, while Draco went to the living room to rest. Unfortunately, it was already occupied. As soon as Draco walked in, confetti flew as everyone shouted "Surprise!"

"What?" Draco stared, dazed. "What's going on?"

Pansy ran and hugged him tightly around the neck, mindful of his stomach, with Blaise close behind. "Congratulations, Draco. We heard about the pregnancy."

One by one, everyone came and congratulated him, asking him how he was feeling. His mother, Lupin, Gryffindors, Slytherins, Professors and the Weasley family surrounded him. He turned when he heard Hermione returning.

"You did all this?" he asked her.

"Not me," Hermione shook her head. "Look behind you."

Draco turned again and came face to face with Harry Potter.

"Surprised, Draco?" Harry grinned, nervously.

"What's going on here, Harry?" Draco repeated warily, looking around at the living room full of friends and family.

"It's a surprise party, of course," Harry stated. At Draco's stare, he continued. "Draco, I know yesterday you gave me really big news and really good news at that. So now, I want to return the favour."

With that, he bent down on one knee in front of Draco, with everyone watching on, and confessed, "Draco, we've been together for two years now, and I can safely say that these past two years have been amongst the best I've ever experienced. You are my world, and I love you. I stand here–well kneel actually, as it's traditional–today to prove that to everyone again. I can't live without you and I really don't want to try. So will you grant my wish so that I won't have to, and marry me?"

He brought a small box out of the pocket of his robes and opened it, holding it up for Draco to see. It was in the shape of a silver dragon, its tail forming the ring; its wings spread out, but curled to hold a blue diamond in its grasp; its eyes filled with tiny emeralds.

Draco just stared at him and the ring, then stared at everyone standing in the room, smiling. Ron and Hermione stood off to one side, waiting for his answer. He turned back to Harry and said, clearly, if a little brokenly, "No."

Then he ran out of the room and out the door.

Harry stayed on the ground, frozen like everyone else, watching him run away. Had they heard correctly? What was going on?

Suddenly Hermione rushed up to Harry and yelled, "Go after him, Harry. You have to explain, still. I don't know why he ran, but you can't let him get away."

That shocked Harry back into reality. He shoved the ring back into his robes and ran out after Draco.

Hermione turned back to the crowd and said, "Well, while we're waiting, who's hungry?"

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed again. One chapter to go. Do you think they'll make up in time?


	4. An Ordinary Unordinary Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, etc. pertaining to the series Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 4: An Ordinary Unordinary Day

Draco just kept running. He didn't know where he was going; he just knew he had to get away. _Stupid Gryffindor. Has to be the honourable one and take care of the poor, pregnant Slytherin. I am not that weak. I can take care of myself. Potter can go find some damsel in distress if he wants to be a saviour again. I was probably just a project for him as well. I'll bet he never thought I changed at all. Even if I did become friends with Ron and Hermione, he probably only thinks of me as the evil Slytherin from when we were younger, attending Hogwarts._

Draco knew he had to find somewhere to hide soon, before he started crying in public, and that was unbecoming for a Malfoy. He still had pride after all. There was no way he was going to let the boy who lived get one up on him like this.

He somehow ended up in a park. No one else was around, so he sat down on the swings to rest. Hopefully, he had run far enough to think without any disturbances. _So much for talking. Maybe I should start looking for a new apartment now._

"Draco!"

Draco looked up to see Harry running towards him, and inwardly groaned. _There goes that idea. Oh well. Might as well make a clean break, so I can start over afterwards._

"What do you want now, _Potter_?" Draco squashed the sympathy that arose within him when he saw Harry flinch at the use of his last name.

"Draco, let me explain."

"What's there to explain? We're breaking up."

"Breaking up?!" Harry interrupted.

"Yes, Potter, I do believe you know what it means? As in, we're finished. Done. Finito. You can keep the apartment," Draco continued. "I'll move out. That's about it. I'll come by to pick up my stuff when I find a new place. Alternatively, if you want to get rid of me faster, I can always stay at a hotel for a while. You don't have to worry about me ragging on you about sharing responsibility for the baby. I can take care of a child on my own just fine, thank you. I'm sure mother, or Pansy, or Hermione can help, if or when I do need help. It will be no bother for you. I think you've done quite enough."

Harry just stood there, gaping at him, so Draco decided to leave if he wasn't going to say anything. _It figures Saint Potter wouldn't really want to be saddled with a Death Eater's son. It would probably dim the halo around his head._

However, as he stood, Harry suddenly grabbed his arm and shoved him back down on the swing.

"Don't manhandle me, Potter. You'll hurt my baby."

"Your baby? He's _our_ baby, if you hadn't noticed, Draco. Or don't you know how babies are made?"

"I got the birds and the bees talk when I was twelve. I'm sure I don't need to hear it again anytime soon. Now if we're done here, I have to look for a new apartment."

"No, you don't, Draco. No one said anything about breaking up." Draco looked like he was about to speak, but Harry cut him off.

"No, you've already said your part, Draco. Now, it's my turn. And no running away this time, either."

Draco looked uncertain, but he didn't move, so Harry sat down on the swing next to him, and began to speak.

"You know I grew up in the Muggle world, without any knowledge of my Wizarding ancestry until I was eleven."

At Draco's nod, Harry went on.

"Well, after I entered the Wizarding world, I learned I didn't really know anything about it. Hermione knew more about my life, when I met her, than I did. The problem is that I never really had the time or motivation to learn anymore than I did of the world I lived in. I was completely ignorant of the fact that men and women could have children with people of the same sex as them."

Harry paused and took Draco's hand. The fact that Draco didn't pull away gave Harry hope.

"When I laughed, I wasn't rejecting you or the baby; I want you to know that. I was just running off at the mouth, when I talked about the abortion."

At this, Draco started to pull away, but Harry held firmly onto his hand and quickly ploughed forth.

"I've always wanted a family, but I didn't think it was possible. It certainly isn't possible in the Muggle world. Of course, there are such things as adoption or using surrogate mothers, but I didn't know if you wanted a child so soon. If I had known the facts, I would never have laughed, or said any of those horrible things. I never meant to hurt you. I would have been ecstatic at the news. This is the best thing that could have ever happened to me. Please believe that. Believe _me_."

Draco gazed into Harry's earnest green eyes, and could see the truth of his words reflected there.

"I believe you, Harry."

Harry beamed. "Really, Draco? You forgive me?" At Draco's hesitant nod, Harry started to launch himself at Draco, but Draco held him back.

"Watch the baby, Harry!"

"Oh, sorry," Harry said, sheepishly. "I'm just happy. We're okay now, right?"

"Yes, Harry," Draco said, exasperatedly.

"Good." Harry reached over slowly and gently placed his hand on Draco's stomach. "Hey, little one. I'm going to be one of your fathers. How about that?" He looked up at Draco. "I can't wait until I can feel him kicking inside of you."

Draco smirked. "I'm sure you can't wait until I start getting food cravings and emotional outbursts, either, right?"

Harry just smiled. "I'm sure I'll love every minute of it, just because I'm spending it with you and the baby."

"Gryffindors," Draco complained, although he smiled as well. "You're just so sappy and sentimental."

"Yes," Harry laughed, "but you love us that way."

"That I do," Draco agreed. "Come on, we'd best return and tell everyone everything's fine before they get too worried."

Harry and Draco got up and slowly walked back to Ron and Hermione's house, as the sun started to set over the city.

When they finally entered the living room again, everyone stopped and looked at them, worriedly.

Harry stepped in front of Draco, then turned back to face him again, before settling back down on one knee, just as he had before, with everyone watching again.

"Draco, we only just made up, but to me, we had never really broken up. We loved each other despite all our misunderstandings and now we have one more to love. I swear that I won't ever make such silly mistakes again and hurt you like that anymore, for every time you hurt, I hurt a thousand times more. I promise I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you and our child. Will you hold me to those promises, as well as the one I made in the park by agreeing to marry me?"

This time, Draco did not need to stare at anyone but Harry and quickly shouted "yes!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as the two embraced, mentally pledging to themselves to never act so rashly again, and try to work out their problems together, instead.

"What would we do without our friends?" Draco murmured in Harry's ear.

"I don't know," Harry answered, "but we probably definitely wouldn't have made it this far without them."

_So much for it being an ordinary day,_ Harry thought, but as he stared at the happiness surrounding him as everyone continued celebrating, he added, _but I wouldn't have it any other way._

A/N: Well, I hope that was okay. Like I said, I wanted a fic where Draco didn't immediately jump back into Harry's arms, though I'm not sure I quite pulled it off. Thanks for reading and/or reviewing.


End file.
